Gallagher Girls 6
by Gallagher girl1811
Summary: This is my version of GG6: Cammie and her friends are getting ready to chase after the circle and finish them once and for all. They will need help along the way by some Blackthorne boys which cammie never thought she would see again let alone try to trust. Some Gallagher Girls though don't mind trusting them straight away AKA (Bex, Liz and Macey).
1. Chapter 1

Kick, spin, punch.

Kick, spin, punch.

I repeated every move I had ever learned since I was taught by my father.

My father Mathew Morgan CIA legend.

Spouse to Rachel Morgan and father to me Cameron Morgan.

Also who was captured, tortured and killed by the circle of Cavan.

Oh and I was also captured, tortured and had my memory erased by the circle of Cavan. But hey that's life of a spy.

I'm practising in the Pe barn (protection and enforcement) my favourite place in the Gallagher Academy.

I was just about to do this new move my best friend Bex taught me when I felt a strong pair of hands on my shoulders. Acting on instinct I flipped my attacker and pinned him to the floor. I was just about to knock out my attacker but the beautiful green eyes that I first saw in the elevator in DC stopped me from doing any damage.

"Gallagher girl" my more or less boyfriend asked worried.

I got off Zach and went back to punching the punching bag. I have to say that the Pe barn is the best place to think in Gallagher.

"Gallagher girl, I think you should take a break, you don't want to hurt yourself" Zach said smirking when I didn't stop.

"Cammie stop "Zach demanded.

Which really only made me want to keep going.

Kick, spin, punch.

"Fine you left me with no choice Cam" Zach was saying but really I wasn't listening. I was going for another punch that is until I felt a strong hand grab my arm. I grabbed the arm flipping him over my shoulder. Zach quickly got over the flip grabbing my foot which was about to collide with his head.

"not a good idea Cam" Zach said twisting my ankle a bit which he could break just by twisting it more.

"Okay I'm done" I said defeated.

Zach raises an eyebrow.

"Promise" I said looking him straight in the eye.

He let go of my foot. "Come on" he asked.

I nodded and followed him out of the Pe barn.

* * *

We walked in silence back to my room. As we were walking I looked over at Zach. I wouldn't call it staring maybe just observing him. But he changed since I met him, kind of. He's appearance is the same , dark hair , tall with broad shoulders and green eyes which I could get lost in looking at them, wait what where did that come from.

Zach Goode's personality is mostly the same. His mysterious side is defiantly still there. But since coming back from running away his been spending more time with me. Not in a romantic way though. He helps me train, he's there when I want to tell him things that I can't tell the girls, the stuff that would scare them and think that I'm not okay. He blames himself for not being there for me but it was my choice to go alone. Zach's always making sure that I'm not going run away again. We are still romantic with each other. We hold hands and kiss when we are together in my secret passage ways. But we haven't had a lot of alone time as we would like.

I'm too wrapped up in my thoughts to have realised that he has stopped and taken my hand.

"Cammie "Zach reached up to cup me check in his hand.

I look up to see his worried eyes studying me. I gave him a reassuring small smile.

"Yeah Zach " I asked.

I was thinking that he would ask if I was okay or tell me off for practising too much.

"You know I care about you Cam "Zach said pressing his lips to my forehead.

I was shocked but it didn't make me estate to answer.

"I know so do I"

Zach pulled back and smirked.

"self-centred much" he said smirk widen.

"I meant I care about you too" I said kissing him briefly on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Hey thanks to all you guys for following my story or adding it as a favourite.

This story continues right after GG5, so they are getting ready to save Preston and finish the circle. Any questions or advise as this is my first fanfiction please review or PM me. Thanks again and enjoy this chapter.

Zach Pov

I walked into my room and sat on my bed as I replayed what I had just said to Cammie. I walked her to her room after our more or less conversation with not so many words. Lets just say there were no words said as we were busy doing something else.

But I am a gentlemen and a gentlemen never tells.

I told her I care about her which is true but there is another stronger feeling , I feel towards her. I just can't put my finger on it. Oh we'll I figure it out I'm Zach Goode after all.

Cammie Pov ( the next morning)

The spy in me tells me it's 7:00 in the morning and time to get up. I really don't want to, like really don't. I don't have a choice though as Bex comes over and pushes me off my bed onto to the cold hard floor.

" I knew you were awake Cam " Bex said helping me up off the floor and turning to go into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Oh wow isn't she the best friend ever to wake me up, oh wait not just wake me up but to push me off my bed, ah great friend. Not.

Once I was ready I headed down to breakfast with the girls. Once we had our breakfast we sat down in our usual seats. It's been much more quieter and relaxed around here since we have finished all our exams that is. Since finding out that Samuel P. Winters was next on the list my mum, aunt Abby and Mr Solomon have had arranged meetings on the phone with the Baxter's. They haven't contacted the CIA yet as they have to many leaks. My mum hasn't told me anything about the plans they have made or what they are going to do. But we are not waiting around to find out. We are making our own plans to take Preston from his current place which is Rome after winter break.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Zach sat down next to me.

"Hey Gallagher girl " Zach smirked, what a surprise.

"Hey I was thinking of going to the barn for last period to train".

"I'll meet you there then" Zach said with a big smirk plastered on his face.

We went back to eating breakfast not quietly though as Zach and Macey wouldn't stop debating about something.

"Just face it McHenry I would beat you" Zach said smirking.

"Do you have a problem with smiling like normal people do Goode , seriously that smirk is annoying the hell out of me" Macey shouted standing up and walking out the door.

"That was hilarious " Bex laughed following Macey out the door.

"You got told off big time" I said standing up with Zach who just shrugged and took my hand leading me out of the dinning hall.

The rest of the day went quick and I found my self at the Pe barn ready for training with Zach.

"Okay Gallagher girl do your worst" Zach said.

I ran at him at full speed sliding under his legs , turning around in a 360 motion tripping him over. I then landed on him digging my knee into is rib. 'Where did you learn that Gallagher girl' Zach questioned.

'Bex , who else'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy thanks for ready my story! I got 13 followers and 2 reviews, come on guys!**

**Here is my Christmas present for all you guys so enjoy the chapter and merry Christmas!**

**Review and enjoy!**

Zach and I have been practising in the PE barn all week leading up to winter break. 'You're getting better Gallagher girl' Zach said after I had won our match. "Well I have a good teacher" I said smirking the famous Goode smirk. "I agree with you there Cammie but is there anything else you would like to add about this amazing teacher of yours" Zach said. "Well first of all I didn't say that my teacher was amazing". "I know you were thinking it Gallagher girl". "You wish Goode". "I don't have to Morgan my wish is already a reality" Zach Smirked.

"Is that right Goode" I asked.

"Yes that's right Morgan" Zach said coming up to me and putting me over his shoulder.

"Zach" I screamed. "Put me down" I laughed.

"Only if you say that I am an amazing teacher/boyfriend" Zach said swinging me around.

"And if I don't" I giggled

"Then ...he moves me around so that I'm being carried bridle style-you have to suffer" Zach said looking straight in my eyes inching close so our lips are almost touching.

I hear a throat being cleared. Zach and I both turn around our heads to see the one and only headmistress of the Gallagher academy.

"Mum" I say unsure as I really haven't spoken to her since she kick my friends and me out of her room as if we were just kids.

"Miss Morgan" Zach greets. My mum though only raises an eyebrow.

"Ah Zach you might want to put me down now " I say turning around to face him.

"Oh... right" Zach said putting me back down and wrapping an arm around my waist.

My mum steps forward and finally speaks.

"May I have a word with you Cameron" my mum asks. What have I done?

"Yes go ahead" I say.

"Alone" my mum finishes.

Zach let's go of my waist and starts to head off out of the barn.

"Wait Zach" I call. Zach stops and turns around giving me a questioning look.

"This about your plans of what to do next isn't it" I asked my mum.

"Not exactly Cammie" she said looking down at the floor.

"Well if it is then Zach and the girls should know" I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Cammie I don't need to tell the others, you can do that after me ..." She then stops before finishing her sentence.

You can do that after I what, what is she talking about.

"Tell me after Cam" Zach said giving me a small smile before leaving the barn. But I have known Zach a long time to know when he is gone or when he is there watching.

I turn back to my mum. "What's happening, what's going on" I almost shouted.

"Cammie sweetheart" she said coming close brushing her hand across my cheek. "I love you very much and I always will. You have made me so proud and I'm sure your dad would be too". She paused

"Aunt Abby, Townsend, the Baxter's and I have decided that the best way to deal with the situation is to observe the subject and take action if necessary. "The best way to do that though is that we leave find people that we can be sure to trust and maybe try to find more information on the circle to see what their next move is." This may or may not mean that we might go undercover. Your friends and you are not needed for this so you all will stay at Gallagher for winter break and you can't visit your grandparents just in case ".

You have gone through enough and I just want to finish this so you can have a long happy spy career and maybe have kids of your own. We both share a laugh even though I have tears in my eyes.

"Give me some grand babies, get married to the man who can keep you and these future babies safe" she smirked a real Goode smirk. OMG is she saying that I should marry Zach and have his children where in the world did that come from. My mum laughed at the expression I must have on my face.

"Don't be too surprised and shocked Cammie" my mum smiled.

"Cam I'm going tonight to finish what your father started and I'm going to do it for you but for him too". I love you and I know you can take care of yourself out there but I can't let you". She had tears in her eyes.

"You might not understand but you will one day as you have an urge to protect your own daughter or son even though you have to realise that in some cases they know how to protect themselves". Don't try anything please" she pleaded.

"I ..." I couldn't finish, I had to finish this myself.

"Fine just promise me this" she looked at me dead straight in the eyes. "Mum I..." She didn't let me finish though as she held her hand up to silence me.

"Don't go alone, do what you have to do, just don't do it alone" she finish wrapping her arms around me and squeezing tight. "I promise" I said honestly.

"We'll I'm off " she said letting me go and walking towards the exit.

"Be careful mum and I loving you" I said.

"Love you too " she said walking out of the PE barn.

I don't know how long I stay there looking at the same spot where my mother had just been. I do remember shrinking down towards the mat wrapping my arms around my legs and letting the silent tears fall. I can't lose her I just can't. I fell asleep shortly after that I think. Zach carried me to my room lying me down on my bed and kissing me goodnight on the cheek.

As I drifted off I dreamed about the future that I could have with a certain green-eyed smirking blackthorne boy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series.**

**Hope you all enjoyed that, I enjoyed writing it myself. Did you like the part about the future of Cammie Morgan's babies? I always thought Miss Morgan like Zach! Anyway if you did enjoy it that please review and you might get another chapter within a few days and three certain blackthorne boys might be in it but you never know unless you review!**

**Merry Christmas**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey everybody thanks for all your reviews and i hope everyone had a great christmas (i did)!**

**Anyway i thought i would be nice and give you another chapter! And there might be Blackthorne Boys in this chapter!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

"Hey Joe how's it going" I asked walking into Joe's room.

All the girls have left for winter break so it's just Joe, few staff members, Zach and the girls staying at Gallagher.

"Well Cammie I'm great except for the fact that I'm here instead of in Rome observing the subject" Joe said disappointed.

"Mr Solomon you know you're not well enough" I said smiling a little. Seriously it's like talking to a seven-year old. One minuet he is complaining the next he is telling you off for not noticing if the nurse was right or left-handed. As a spy i should have noticed if the nurse was right or left-handed but in my case i was busy observing Zach.

"Get that smile off your face miss Morgan" Mr Solomon threatened.

I dropped the smile straight away. What amazes me the most is that he knew I was smiling even though I wasn't even facing him.

We started chatting until I had to meet up with Zach and the girls at the PE barn for a meeting.

* * *

"Hey Cam" Bex said as I came into the barn.

"Hi Bex, where is Macey and Liz " I asked.

"Oh Liz was just working on the new laser lip-gloss" Bex said punching the punching bag-hard.

"Really" I asked.

"Yeah so Macey is helping Liz with the lip-gloss part" Bex said kicking the punching bag-hard.

"Do you want to practise sparing" I asked. Bex just shrugged and ran full force at me. If you were a normal and sane person you would have run the other way. Well when you're a spy running away isn't an option. So I stood my ground and waited for her to make her move. She jumps rolls and throws a punch to my stomach which I block spinning around and kicking her in the shins.

We had just finished our fight Bex winning since I'm still not fully recovered when Macey and Liz came into the Pe barn.

"Is Goode late" Macey asked.

"I guess" I said confused, Zach was never late.

Zach then makes his entrance.

"Hey Gallagher girl " Zach said coming over to the girls and I.

"You're late" I questioned. We're was he?

"I had to take care of something" he said looking away from my eyes. What is he keeping from me? Zach used to be able to lie easily to me but that was before we got close and I opened up more and so did he.

"Take care of what Zach" I said snapping a bit.

"I've got to tell you guys something " Zach said.

"What Zach" Bex asked.

"If we want to get the Preston kid then I think we need more people" Zach said smirking.

"The five of us is enough Zach" I said.

"Actually Cammie only four, remember I'm your techno spy" Liz said giving me a small smile.

"See Cammie we are down to four and you haven't gotten all your strength back yet either.

"So I'm thinking we need more muscle" Zach smirked. His he serious where are we going to find more spy's to help us and what's with this more muscle thing I mean he should see Bex's muscles.

"Muscles seriously Zachary I think we can take care of ourselves" Bex said looking like she was ready to punch someone and I think that someone was Zach.

"I know you can take care of yourself Rebecca, but I think we need more spies to go with us" Zach said.

"Right Goode like who" Macey asked.

Zach was about to answer when three boys came out of the shadows.

"Like us" they all said at the same time.

It took me a minute to actually believe what I was seeing. Two blackthorne boys and another boy who i havent met before, Zach has some explaining to do.

I looked over to the girls to see how they were taking this. I do know for a fact that Liz talked to Jonas after the exchange but then he totally stopped contact with her which hurt her. I know this fact because she told me and only me. I look over to one of my best friends to see shock and hurt in her eyes.

I turned to Bex to see how she was taking this. Let's just say she looked mad really mad and if I had to take a guess I would say she was mad at Grant.

Macey was observing the four person as we all had no idea who he was.

"Hello girls" Grant greeted. Jonas gave us a little wave and the mysterious fourth boy gave us a smile. He had dark black spiky hair and blue eyes. He looked like a supermodel really but still he had nothing on Zach.

"Do the girls speak "the unknown boy asked Zach?

"Yeah ..." Zach said looking at Liz, Bex, Macey then settling his eyes on me.

By this time Bex had kind of gotten over her anger and was showing no sign of emotion at all.

"So this was the muscle you were taking about Zachary" Bex asked Zach.

"Yes Rebecca, the guys are going to help us get Preston" Zach said looking at me and pleading me to side with him.

"How do you know if they are with the circle" Liz asked.

Before Zach answered Jonas answered instead.

"We're not with the circle" Jonas confirmed with his eyes never dilating.

"Cam" Zach asked.

"Why do you want to stop the circle" I asked ignoring Zach.

"We all have our personal stories related to the circle Cameron" the mysterious boy said.

"How do you know my name" I asked. What's with this guy?

"Way to earn her trusts by freaking her out Alex" Grant said. So his name was Alex.

"Alex I'm guessing is your name is, answer Cammie's question" Macey said sharply.

"Alright Macey McHenry "Alex said.

"Do you know all our names" Bex asked.

"Yes I do Rebecca and I know you enough to know you like to be called Bex. Okay its official this guy is creeping me out.

"How is that possible" Liz asked.

"You would be surprised Elizabeth" Alex said.

"Just tell them already Alex unless you want me to" Zach said.

"Fine I was with the circle as a double agent same as Zach though I was there longer "Alex said.

"That's how you knew our names " I asked.

"Yes there was talk about you Cammie and your friends but then they figured out that i was a double agent so Mr Solomon got me out of there. But that was not the first time i heard your names".

I knew your names before because the boys wouldn't stop taking about any of you " Alex said smiling. "Especially Zachary over here , mopping around missing you" Alex said trying to contain his laughter with Grant and Jonas doing the same. Zach mopping wish I saw that.

"You were mopping Zach " Bex asked.

"Maybe " Zach said smirking.

"We'll I wasn't as bad as Grant that's for sure " Zach said.

"Don't you dare bring that up Zachary Goode" Grant threatened.

"Bring what up " Bex asked eyeing Grant.

"Well we didn't get a lot of sleep when we got back from Gallagher.

"Why is that " I asked.

"Because Grant kept sleep taking about his British bombshell" Zach said laughing at the end with everybody else except for Bex and Grant.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter and finally Grant,Jonas and my very own Alex are in the story ready to help out Cammie! So did you like Alex? Lots of people are using Nick as Maceys love intrest but i wanted to have my own made up character! Oh and Alex isnt Maceys love intrest or should he be?**

**Guess you guys should review and tell me what you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

**Hey Guys Happy New year! Sorry i havent updated in a while but here is a chapter for you guys and i hope you like it. Please Review.**

"British bombshell his he serious" Bex said walking into our room.

"I think it's cute and funny ' Liz said giggling.

Bex gave Liz a death glare and stepped closer to her getting ready to hit her.

I quickly stepped between them.

'Bex" I warned.

"Out of all people I thought you would get the nickname thing Cam" Bex said as she walked away from Liz and me towards her bed.

"Cammie likes to be called Gallagher girl now don't you Cams" Macey said.

Before I could object Macey continues.

"Cause you are so love-sick for Zachary Goode" Macey laughed.

"I'm not love-sick for Zach, Macey" I said.

"Yeah sure" was her reply.

I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

As I came out Bex was lying on her bed already half asleep. Macey was reading the newest release of vogue and Liz had her earphones in listening to music.

I walked over to my bed and got under the covers. I looked over at Macey.

"Macey do you think we can trust them" I asked.

Macey looked up from her magazine.

"Zach wouldn't have asked if he didn't trust them right " I asked more to myself than Macey.

"Do you trust Zach fully" asked Macey.

I thought about it do I trust Zach fully the answer was yes. I do trust him, I trust him with my life.

"I do Macey, I really do" I said honestly.

"You love him" she stated as she looked into my eyes.

My checks started to heat up as she kept staring at me waiting for an answer.

Macey laughed "Goodnight Cam".

Mackey clicked her bedside lamp off.

* * *

I waited until I was sure that the girls were asleep and I made my way out the door. The note that Zach had slipped into my pocket said to meet him in our secret passage way at 12:35. As I stepped into the passage way I knew I was seven minutes late exactly.

"Your late Gallagher girl" Zach said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Sorry Zachary" I snapped.

"Zachary Gallagher girl what have I done now " Zach asked.

"What have you done now let's see" I said.

"You could have told me about the boys" I said.

"I don't think so cam, you would have said no" Zach replied.

"Well how can I trust them Zach, they could turn on us at anytime " I said quietly. I didn't want to fight but something inside me just snapped.

"You brought them into Gallagher Zach. This academy has record on every single Gallagher girl to ever graduate.

"They could take all of it and give it to the circle" I yelled.

"You don't trust me" Zach said hurt filled his eyes.

"I trust you with my life Zach" I said as I stepped towards him and grabbed his hand.

"Then trust me when I say that you can trust them" Zach said cupping my check with his hand.

He looked into my eyes with so much passion.

"I not going to let anyone or anything hurt you now or in the future" Zach said pressing his lips to mine.

I smiled into the kiss. His kiss was soft but filled with passion that told me that he would protect me now and forever.

As we broke away Zach gave me his signature smirk.

"How funny we're the girls faces when they saw Grant and Jonas" Zach laughed.

"It was priceless" I laughed along with Zach.

**Hope you guys liked the Chapter! Please review and you might get the next one in a couple of days!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody here is chapter 6 and i hope you all enjoy it! I didn't get any reviews last time so please review and you might get to read a chapter of Zachs pov:)**

Chapter 6

"Cammie time to get up" Bex said as she came over to my bed.

"Five more minutes" I said pulling the covers over my head.

"No Cam now we have to get ready" Bex said.

I looked over at my bedside clock to see 7:30 staring back at me.

"You are not serious Bex" I screamed.

"Yes Cammie I am" Bex said.

"Go away" I murmured

"Okay" Bex said as I heard footsteps walk away from my bed.

I finally got back to sleep when I felt cold water drop from the roof.

I blink to see Bex standing over me with a bucket.

"Time to get up" Bex sang.

"Just five minutes that's all I asked" I screamed running into the bathroom.

* * *

The girls and I walked into the Grand hall for breakfast. The boys were already there eating.

I sat next to Zach leaving Bex to sit next to Grant, Liz with Jonas and Macey with Alex.

The boys said morning as they were already in the middle of breakfast.

"When did you guys get down here" Liz asked quietly looking at all of us but Jonas. Liz asked Macey for advice on the Jonas ignoring her thing and Macey told her to ignore him. So that is what Liz is going to try to do.

"About fifteen minutes" Grant said smirking along with Zach and Alex.

"Oh great, we have three smirking idiots now" Macey said. Note sarcasm.

"Better get used to it McHenry " Alex said.

"I would get more used to it if you leaved than it would make two smirking idiots" Macey said raising her voice.

"We'll I'm not going anywhere " Alex said matching Macey's tone.

"We'll I can make you want to leave" Macey said as she loaded her spoon with porridge and flung it at Alex.

The porridge landed right in the middle of Alex's face.

His face was so funny I couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh.

I looked over at Zach to see him trying to hold in his laughter. Grant, Jonas and Bex though we're laughing their heads off.

Alex grabbed a napkin to wipe off the porridge.

"You are a real brat aren't you" Alex said as he picked up the maple serape and squirted it all over Macey. I expected Macey to scream about how the clothes she was wearing were new and run out. But she just stayed still with a smile on her face.

"Alex you may say that I am a brat and that is totally your idiotic opinion but you are wrong.

Macey stood up and smiled down at Alex who was shock.

"I'm a smart ass spy who loves maple serape". And with that she walked out.

Alex just sat there staring at the empty space which Macey sat a few minutes ago with a smile on his face.

Okay I have no idea what that smile is about.

By this time Zach and Jonas were talking about who would win in a fight Bex or Grant. Zach bet that Bex would knock him out within the first minute.

Jonas bet that Grant would win by the fifth minute.

As they were talking Grant just sat there staring at Bex totally ignoring the conversation about him losing a fight with the current girl he was staring at.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Liz tapped my hand.

"Yeah Liz"

"Do you think we can go train now" Liz said pointing at Jonas. Things were still tense between them.

"Right sure just give me a minute" I said turning to Zach.

"We are going to go train see you later" I said as I stood up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"On the cheek Gallagher girl" Zach smirked.

"Fine" I mumbled giving a peck on the lips.

"Can I get a kiss Bex" Grant asked.

"In your dreams Newman" Bex winked grabbing my hand and leading me out of the Grand hall.

**Okay hope you enjoyed reading that chapter! What did you guys think of the Macey and Alex argument?**

**Sorry if any of you are upset that Liz isn't talking to Jonas now but they will work it out soon. **

**Anyway Review and maybe you will find out what the guys think of the girls in the next chapter.(Zach pov next chapter)**

**But only if u review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I have realised that I haven't said that I don't own the Gallagher girls in a while so here I go**

**(Sniff) ally carter owns the Gallagher girls I just own Alex!**

**Hi everyone I know I haven't updated in a while so here is a chapter for u! In Alex Pov. I know I said Zach's Pov in the last chapter but I wasn't completely sure on how I should write him. I am a girl so I have no idea how the boy brain works so I gave it my best shot! Enjoy and review!**

Alex Pov

I watched the Macey McHenry walk away out the dining hall. To say that I was surprised well that would be correct. Well from what the circle knew of her she was a spoiled senators daughter who had little spy training. But I guess you can add smart mouth to soiled daughter description. And in my personal idiotic opinion apparently I think she looks cute when she is mad. But I don't think she would be glad if I said that and I probably would earn a slap but hey I'm a guy.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I saw Cammie Morgan turn to kiss Zach and walk out of the dining hall with the rest of the girls. I couldn't help myself and laugh at Zach's expression as she walked out.

"What are you laughing at" Zach said.

"Man, you are in so deep" I said. It was really unbelievable Zach was never the one to let his emotions take control. He was one to set me straight in my place when I had that look in my eyes for a girl.

"We'll not too long ago you were too" Zach smirked.

Yeah he was right about that. Not too long ago I had a special girl but she wasn't who I thought she was. I wonder if I was ever that special to her.

"Yeah but your almost female Zachy" Grant said fluttering his eyes as he thought made him look like a girl.

"Don't call me Zachy" Zach warned.

"What are you going to do" Grant said while his eyes got wide.

"Through your handbag at me" Grant guessed.

"What do you think Jonas" Grant asked the techno of our group.

"He will probably kick you were it isn't shine" Jonas said quietly looking at the table.

"What's wrong with him" Grant said looking at Jonas.

"Liz isn't talking to him" I said. Jonas looked up from the table.

"Oh in the dog house bro " Grant said.

Jonas just shrugged. "I guess I should have never of called her" he said as looked at Zach.

"You told me not to but I couldn't help it I had to hear her voice" he whispered.

"Sorry Jonas" Zach said.

"Just make it up to her tell her the truth" I said.

"I will just stuff it up" Jonas stood. "I'm going to go to the library".

"It would be good to go train though" grant said.

"Grant Liz is in the Pe barn training" I said pointing out the obvious. I don't get how he is a spy sometimes.

"Right don't go to the Pe barn".

Jonas nodded and walked out to the library.

I shook my head at grant.

"Nice one ".

"I forgot" he said frowning.

"You're doing that a lot lately" Zach observed.

"If only you knew" I said shaking my head again.

"Sorry if I'm not up to your guys standards" grant snapped.

"So what's the plan Zach" I asked.

"The plans are a bit rough at the moment but our main focus is to get Preston out of there" Zach sighed.

"What is it man" Grant asked obvious to the sigh that came out of Zach. I wondered too.

"It's risky you know and there's a fifty percent chance that Preston is with the circle " he said.

"Then why do we need to save him" I questioned.

"He helped Cammie I guess but Macey is probably the more reason why" Zach replied.

"What does Macey have to do with Preston" Grant asked.

I did wonder why Macey would want to go and get him. I have a guess though.

Zach smirked.

"What "I asked.

"Oh you know there is some kind of romantic relationship going between them I think" Zach said.

Romantic relationship - what.

"But sometimes I think he has a thing for Cammie" Zach said with a look of disgust on his face. His expression was funny and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jealousy is not a pretty emotion on you Zach" I said.

* * *

**In Pe barn (Cammie Pov)**

The girls and I were practising sparing when a thought hit me. We didn't know a lot about these boys. We met Grant, Zach and Jonas when we had the exchange with blackthorne but we never met Alex on that exchange. I side stepped Bex as she threw a punch at me.

" Bex was Alex apart of the exchange with blackthorne " I asked. I swung a kick at her stomach which she blocked with her hands.

" I don't think so , I don't remember seeing him" Bex said. I slid under Bex's legs spinning around and tripping her in the process. I pined her arms behind her back and counted to five.

" We will just ask him when we see him" I said as I unpined her arms. I got up and made my way to Liz who was talking to Macey. After Macey got cleaned up from breakfast she came down to train with us.

" Do you know if the guys are going to come down and train with us" Liz asked.

" I hope not " Bex said crossing her hands over her chest.

" Still having problems with Grant " I asked. I raised my eyebrows.

" No he is just being the problem" she said.

" He just wants your attention Bex" Macey said looking at her fingernails. Macey then turned to Liz.

" I bumped into Jonas when I was coming here" Macey said to Liz. "He looked upset" she said.

" I haven't talked to him at all " she said quietly.

" What did he exactly do " Bex asked. I knew what he did as I was the one who Liz talked to when he stopped calling her.

" He somehow got my number " Liz said.

" He would call all the time asking how I was , he even told me he missed me " she said as a tear escaped her eye.

" We became really close and then he said it had to stop and I haven't talked to him since".

I walked over to her and gave her a hug. The girls followed after me and gave Liz hugs as well.

" I'm going to go to the library " Liz said as she walked out Zach , Grant and Alex walked in.

Zach walked over to me wrapping his arms around my waist. "Hey Gallagher girl" he said with a smirk. What a shock.

" Hey Blackthorne boy or can I call you Zachy " I teased.

" You are not calling me Zachy ".

" I like Zachy " Macey said.

" I always thought you were more of a Zachy than Zachary " Alex said voicing his opinion.

" It can be your codename " I said.

" What no , that's not going to be my codename " Zach said trying to get or attention but we were completely ignoring him.

" Makes you sound real scary too" Bex said.

" I agree with you there Bex " Grant said.

" All agree on Zach's code name being Zachy say I " Grant said. We all said I excepted Zach who just stood there.

" Okay then it's decided then " Bex said.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please Review**!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hey thanks for all your reviews!**

**I was wondering what you thought of Alex's Pov and if I should do it again? I wrote in his Pov anyway so tell me your thoughts. Or should I just stick with Cammie! Review and tell me!**

**Cammie Pov**

"So do you have a last name?" Macey asked Alex.

"I do" he said.

"We'll what is it?"

"And why do I need to tell you" Alex shot back.

"Because I asked you" Macey said as she glared at him.

They have been going at it since the boys turned up to train. It was quite amusing for a while. But then it got kind of ugly. Let's just say it involved Macey poking Alex in the eye with her nail filler.

I felt strong arms come around my waist.

'What are you thinking Gallagher girl'. Zach asked.

'Nothing really just standing here watching the free entertainment' I laughed.

'Yeah they are quite amusing '. I felt Zach's soft lips on my fore head.

'You know we were just like them' Zach said as he turned me around to face him.

"Umm I wonder" I said with my eyebrows raised. They might just end up like Zach and I now. I guess we might just have to wait and see.

* * *

**Alex Pov**

In all my years as a spy I have never met someone so frustrating and so gorgeous. I can't think like that.

Macey stopped and stared at me. Something in her eyes shifted and for a moment I thought she was leaning in to kiss me - yeah right I thought as I side-stepped Macey's punch.

'Nice shot McHenry "I said while putting on one of Zach's smirks.

'I am going to kill you in your sleep" Macey screamed.

'Okay Mace settle down ' Bex said as she dragged Macey away from where I was standing.

'We should probably discuss the plan to get Preston "Cammie said moving out of Zach's arms towards Macey and Bex.

'That would be a good idea' I said. We have been here a couple of days now and so far not busted.

'Macey is right though we might need to know more about you' Bex said.

'Okay ' I said. I thought of how i could go on about this without it ending up in me getting poked in the eye again by a Miss McHenrey. Or worse getting hit by Rebecca Baxter.

'My name is Alexander Crane my family are invovled with the circle , my father is the head of the largest agrichemical corporation in the world ' i finished. I knew it would only take the girls a few seconds to figure it out that my father is Elias Crane. I looked over at Zach to see him staring at Cammie who finally figured it out.

'Your dad is Elias Crane , your his son' Cammie said.

'He was on Gillian's list' said Bex. I nodded.

'I can't believe this you could be giving them information on Gallagher' Macey screamed.

'Macey Alex is not with the circle ' said Zach as he defended me. 'He would never help them like as would I ' Zach finished.

'Why should we even trust anything that is coming out of your mouth Goode , you lied about him you knew who he was ' Macey said as she looked at me with pure hatred and something else maybe disappointment.

'Macey how could you say that Zach has done nothing but help us' said Cammie as she stepped forward towards Macey.

'He is helping us get Preston Macey as well as Alex , Grant and Jonas' Cammie reasoned. 'They are willing to against the circle and help us how could you say that' Cammie finished turning away from Macey to look over at me.

'I trust you Alex and we could really use your help' Cammie said with honesty gliding off every word. I was about to answer when Grant stepped forward.

'You know that I have been standing here the whole time ready to help anytime soon' Grant finished.

'How could we not have noticed ' Bex said note the full use of sarcasm.

'Your hilarious Bexy especially since you're the one who defiantly missed me the most' Grant said using one of the famous Goode smirks.

'I have to disagree with that' Bex said glaring at Grant.

'I think your right Bex cause I think Zachy over here missed Grant the most' I said.

'Well of course he would , wouldn't you guys miss this' Grant said pointing to himself. Everybody at the same time muttered a no.

'Well that's rude' Grant said. I turned back to Cammie to give her my answer to her earlier question.

'I am going to help you even if you don't want me to' i said turning my attention to Macey. 'Even if you don't trust me'.

With that I excused myself out of the PE barn. I wasn't going to let anything to stop me. The Circle took my family and destroyed it. I was done letting them hurt anyone else. I made a promise and I am going to keep it. Whatever it takes the circle is going down.

**I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are greatly excepted.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Alex POV**

I stood up from my bed when I heard a light knock at the door. I opened the door to see Macey.

'What are you doing here?' I asked closing the door behind her as she walked in.

'I came to apologise ' she said as she turned around to face me. Her blues eyes connected with my dark ones.

'I don't need any apologies from you Macey' I said. I shifted my eyes to look at the ground. To be honest it hurt to have her look at me with so much hate when she found out who I was. It wasn't the first time for it to happen.

A different girl looked at me the exact same way when I told her the truth. It was the biggest mistake of my life the day I believed her when she said that it didn't matter who I was.

It was all just a game , her game.

Shaking the thoughts of a girl who I once truly cared for I turned my attention back to Macey. Macey stepped forward reaching for me but to only pull back as if there was an invisible barrier separating us.

'I don't care if you don't want to hear any apology that comes out of my mouth you are going to hear it' she snapped.

'Fine apology accepted ' I said.

'Technically you can't accept an apology from me if I haven't apologised yet ' she smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

'Well okay McHenry apologise' I replied arms crossed over my chest. The next words that come out of her mouth i don't expect.

'I'm sorry that I jumped to the conclusion that you were feeding information on Gallagher to the Circle'.

'It was wrong the way I judged you and I should have known how you would feel about it' she finished. Wait a minute. How would she known how i felt.

'How would you know the feeling of being judged because of what your father does ' I snapped.

'If you did you wouldn't have said something like that ' I said.

I sat down on my bed as I looked anywhere but at her. I felt the bed shift as she sat on it. She placed her small hand on my own.

'My father isn't an evil assassin who works for a dark organisation Alex but I am still labelled the spoiled snob rich senators daughter' she replied quietly.

'They judge me because of the family that I was born into and they assume because I have everything that I must be a stuck up selfless person, it hurts and I'm sorry that I said those things about you' she said still her hand pressed on top of mine.

I looked up from the floor to Macey and smiled.

'Thanks' I said as I shifted her hand so it was placed in mine. I gave it a squeeze and she returned the gesture. Something changed in me at that moment when all I could think was that Macey and I are somewhat alike. She understood the feeling of being judged.

Cammie POV

Everybody soon followed Alex out of the Pe barn. All except for Zach that is. To be honest I was upset that he didn't tell me about Alex. I knew he had his reasons but that doesn't mean I had to like it.

'Your upset with me aren't you Gallagher girl' Zach asked quietly as he stepped towards me.

I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest. He wasn't going to be let off for lying that easily.

Zach stood a little under a meter away from me with his hands in his pockets.

'I didn't want to lie to you Cam'. I nodded again.

'It wasn't something for me to tell you ' he whispered.

I still didn't say anything.

'Cammie please, say something ' pleaded Zach as he stared at me eyes full of guilt. I couldn't stay quiet any longer to be honest I wasn't even mad I was just scared.

'How many more lies ' I asked my voice strained.

'None no more ' Said Zach as he closed the gap between us putting his hands on my waist and his forehead touching mine.

'No more' I repeated his words softly. I put my arms around his waist and he held me tight.

'I promise Gallagher girl ' he said as he kissed me with so much passion and love. I kissed him back with as much love and passion I could muster.

We broke the kiss after a much-needed time for air.

I looked into his beautiful eyes and smiled. I was lucky to have him.

'Cammie ' Zach said as he tried to pry my attention away from his captivating eyes.

'I love you '.

It took me a moment to realise what he just said. Three little words which have been said to me by my family and friends over and over have never made me freeze in shock. But to hear them from Zach it brought on a much rather new feeling. I just couldn't believe it. He said that he loved me-me plain Cammie the girl who is never seen the girl who once caused him so much pain when she ran away. Zach stared at me waiting for a response. After a 54 seconds he thought he realised what my answer was.

He let go of my waist and stepped back. The look on his face killed me.

'Zach ' I said as I stepped towards him placing both of my hands on either sides if his face. He tried to not look at me clearly thinking that I wasn't going to say those magical words back.

'Zach I love you'

**I was going to end here but I thought I would be nice and continue**!

**Zach Pov**

I walked into my room which I share with the boys and collapsed onto my bed. I tucked my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. I replayed the best moment of my life when Cammie simply answered with those three little words "I love you".

I never thought that I would say those words. I couldn't picture myself with anyone before. That is until I met Cammie. When I said that I loved her I was sure that she loved me too. I got worried when she didn't answer. I had a million thoughts running through my head at that one moment but the one which clearly stood out was , she didn't really love me. I was crushed.

But as soon as she said that she loved me I couldn't have been more happy.

I opened my eyes when I heard a gasp from the bed across from mine. Grant starred wide-eyed at me.

' What ' I snapped. Grant turned to Jonas who looked as equally as shocked as Grant.

'Did you see that or am I going mad' Grant said to Jonas.

'See what ' i asked.

'I did but it can't possibly be true , Alex did you see it' Jonas asked as he turned to face Alex who was across the room from him.

'See what ' i asked again.

Alex turned to look at me then to Jonas.

'He must be sick or was given something because that has never happened before' said Alex. Okay I was sick of them ignoring me.

'What is wrong with you guys' I said as i stood up from my bed.

'Maybe we should go see the girls' Grant suggested.

'Im checking the camera's for footage' Jonas said.

'Good idea lets see the girls , Cammie might have some idea with whats wrong with Zach' Alex smirked and walked out of the room with Grant.

'There is nothing in the world wrong with me' I screamed at them as I followed them down the hall to Cammie and the girls room.

'Yeah okay ' Grant said acting like I was crazy. What is happening , what did I do to freak them out so much.

Once we reached the girls room Grant knocked on the door. The door opened and we were let in by Bex. Once we were in the room I searched for my Gallagher girl. Cammie was on her bed a book in her lap. I went to go sit beside her.

'What are you guys doing here' Cammie asked as she gave me a peck on the lips.

'Zach did something wierd' Grant said stopping me from answering. Cammie gave me a look say 'what is he taking about'. I simply shrugged having no idea.

'What did he do' Macey asked. Alex walked up close to Macey and whispered something in her ear. I would have known what he said if he wasn't trying so hard to hide what he told Macey.

It must have been funny cause in the next few seconds Macey laughed.

'You kidding right , please tell me you got it on camera' said Macey.

'Jonas is uploading it now' Alex smirked.

'What happened' Bex asked. Macey turned to Bex and whispered what Alex must have told her to Bex , she then went on to tell Liz.

'I will believe that when I see it' Bex said Liz nodding in agreement.

'What are they talking about' Cammie asked me.

'I have no idea in the world' I said because really i didn't. Just then a knock is heard from the door. Bex opens it to see Jonas holding his laptop with a grin on his face. He is let in.

' Did it work' Alex asked Jonas. Jonas nodded and set the laptop on Liz's bed. We all crowded the laptop and Jonas pressed play. At first we see me walking into the room and falling onto my bed. I put my arms behind me head and close my eyes.

'What are we watching ' i said confused.

'Its coming up soon' said Grant. Thinking that my friends have official gone crazy I step away from the computer. The next second all the girls gasp and start going crazy saying they want to see the video again.

'What is so great about this video ' I scream. Cammie comes to stand next to me. She opens her mouth and says.

'Zach you smiled'.

**Go Crazy Zach smiled! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope it wasnt to romantic! Anyway i should go now and finish some boring maths homework, any thoughts about alex and maceys talk or Zach's and Cammies ****Please review!**

**OH and has anybody gotten Perfect scoundrels yet! I can't wait till i can get it but it takes longer since i live in australia.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my story! Sorry for the late update!**

******Cammie Pov**

I walked into the dinning Hall for breakfast. Everybody was seated except for Zach. To be honest I can't blame him, the guys have given him heaps since he smiled , because of this he hasn't smiled since.

Zach finally came to join us when I was half way through my cereal. Zach sat next to me as his arm went around my waist.

'Good morning ' Zach said while he poured himself some juice.

'Morning Zachy' Macey said with a wide smile. Zach stiffened at the codename which was given to him without any choice.

'Macey leave him alone' I snapped. I wasn't in the mood today. Today was going to big day. The last plans for getting Preston were being discused today and I wasn't in the mood for jokes at all.

'Sorry Cam' Macey said as she turned back to the conversation she was having with Alex.

'Are you alright Gallagher Girl' said Zach quietly. I nodded but Zach knew me better than that so I just said that I would tell him later. Once we were finished with Breakfast we went to the boy's room to talk. You couldn't really call it the boy's room anymore as it is full with papers and sticky notes for the mission.

'Okay so where is everyone at ' Zach asked. Last meeting Zach and I assigned jobs to each couple. Bex and Grant were assigned to equipment that we would need on the mission. At first Bex didn't want to work with Grant at all as she complained that he was to distracted to help her. Then Grant said she was to stubborn to let him help so he would just watch her hence being distracted. Both Zach and I ignored them complaining about each other. At one point we thought that it would be best if we just gave them different partners but a few nights ago when Zach and I finished training late we saw them together and surprisingly they were not fighting but laughing and smiling. We didn't say anything about what we saw that night. By the next morning they were holding hands at breakfast.

'Equipment is a check' Bex replied. 'All done' Grant said after Bex.

'Good Liz, Jonas' Zach asked.

Liz and Jonas were assigned to do all the techno things for the mission. I didn't want to assign them together but it made sence for them to work together. After a few days of spending time with each other they seemed to have become quite close. Liz told me that he was afraid of hurting her or putting her in danger as he was at the time in contact with the circle.

They are so cute when they are sharing a laptop together. One night they were asleep in the library and Jonas had his arm wrapped around Liz's waist while her head was on his shoulder and his head rested on top of hers.

'We believe that Preston is still in Rome' Liz said. 'We have eyes on him but we don't have any information on if he is in contact with the Circle' Jonas added.

'Okay has he been in contact with you Macey' I asked. Macey looked uncomfortable when i asked and I also noticed Alex stiffen at his position against the wall.

'Few emails nothing really' Macey replied softly. ' Anything different in the emails' Zach asked.

'I will admit that he writes less and he's not himself lately ' Macey paused. 'Preston's not with them , he wouldn't do that to me ' She said.

I was going to insure her that I thought he wasn't with the circle either when Alex spoke first.

'You could be wrong Macey' he said silently. 'The circle change people , it can only take a few simple words to change someone' Alex spoke as if he knew.

'You don't know him , I do and I really don't care what you think' Macey snapped. As soon as the words came out Macey mouth I knew she regretted them. Alex's eyes widened as if he hadn't heard right, but he knew he was wrong. He's face saddened deeply but for only a moment as he straightened up and walked towards the door. He stopped and turned to look at me.

' The jobs done , everything we need to make sure we don't look like us is ready' Alex said with a small smile. I returned it with my own little smile. He then turned to Zach with a smirk.

' I especially labeled your stuff with Zachy so there's no confusion' Alex said as he left the room.

Everyone seemed tense after Alex left the room. I shared a look with Zach that said ' Take the boys and leave because the girls seriously need to talk' look. Zach nodded.

'Ah... im going to go train before dinner, maybe check on Mr Solomon make sure he doesn't know what were doing , let's go guys' Zach said.

'We can't go see Mr Solomon though ' Grant said.

'Well you can go to the PE barn and practise sparing with Jonas , so let's get going' Zach said as he kissed me on the cheek and walked out with Grant and Jonas. I closed the door after them and turned back to look at Macey.

Macey had her eyes cast down looking straight at her hands which were rested in her lap.

' Okay Macey whats going on with you and Alex ' Bex asked. Macey looked up at Bex.

'There is nothing going on between us were fine'. Bex rolled her eyes.

'We know you better than that Macey' Liz said quietly. Macey smiled at Liz but I could see it in her eyes that she wasn't really okay.

'Macey' I said. ' You taught us well and we know when someone is having boy trouble' I said locking eyes with her. We all let out a little laugh.

'We were friends I guess but now im not so sure' Macey said.

' He defiantly cares about you a lot 'added Bex.

'Im pretty sure i saw him tense up when you mentioned the emails from Preston , that means he is jealous' I said.

' Yeah ' Liz said with a little smile. 'He could be really worried about you'.

Macey didn't agree with us as she listened but she never said that we were wrong either.

'What do you think Macey?' i asked.

I watched Macey really carefully as she considered her answer. What surprised me the most was when she smiled.

'He confuses the hell out of me' she said laughing. We all laughed along with her until a knock at the door silenced us.

I opened the door to show a tired looking Mr Solomon. He stumbled a bit before catching himself.

'Mr Solomon what are you doing here' I asked. He looked at me with pained eyes and I wasn't ready for the words that came out of his mouth.

'Its Rachel , your moms been captured'.

**Sorry** **again for the very late update, i hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review and has anybody read the new heist society book yet- Perfect scoundrels, it's the best one so far!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

'What happened?' I asked Mr Solomon quietly. Mr Solomon stared at me, shock present in his eye . He must have thought that I was going to break down - cry , scream. Trust me i wanted to do those things. I wanted to yell and cry, disappear maybe. But i wasn't going to let myself do that. I wasn't going to run away again.

'I got a call ' Solomon said. 'It was Abby , they had found an underground Circle base in France'. I nodded. Wait but they were supposed to be in Rome.

'What were they doing in France' Macey asked Mr Solomon.

'They had a lead' Mr Solomon looked down. 'But it was wrong'.

'They spilt into two groups , your mum , Abby and Townsend in the first and the Baxter's and some other agents in the second' Mr Solomon paused.

'Are my parents okay?' Bex asked. Mr Solomon looked at Bex and shrugged. 'Im not sure Ms Baxter , I only had contact with Abby and she only knows that Rachel was captured , but your parents could be to'.

'How - when did Abby contact you?' I asked.

'About 15 minutes ago Ms Morgan, and it was a 1 minute call as it got disconnected' said Solomon.

'What did she say?' Bex asked.

' I was told that Rachel was captured and that Townsend and her both got out '.' No idea where they are 'Solomon paused then looked at me. 'Although she said to go to Rome before it we got disconnected'.

Just as Mr Solomon finished talking Zach and the boys rushed into the room.

'Cammie Mr Solomon isn't in his room... oh he is here' Zach said looking scared. I couldn't blame him though.

'Mr Goode care to explain what the boys are doing here?' Solomon asked.

'Not really' Zach muttered under his breath than moved to stand behind me.

'Heard that Zach ' Mr solomon shook his head. Grant went to stand next to Bex while Jonas went to stand next to Liz.

'Mr solomon , Jonas , Alex and myself were summoned by Zachary here to come and help so really he should be the one to explain ' Grant said as he grabbed Bex's hand.

'Right then everyone but Miss Morgan and Mr Goode can leave' Mr Solomon said. Wait why did he say my name. Once everyone left Mr Solomon glared at me and Zach.

'I had nothing to do with the boys coming to Gallagher' I said quickly.

'Thanks Cam ' Zach said.

'Well it wasn't my idea Zach'.

'Yeah it was my idea but why did i bring them in the first place' Zach shoot back.

'Hey wait a minute i never asked you to bring them' I said getting annoyed.

'But it was your idea to go after Preston , so I got help ' Zach said but as soon as the words were out of his mouth his eyes widened. We both turned to look at Mr Solomon who was smirking at us.

'Well Im not surprised... but I am impressed' said Mr Solomon. 'You guys are going to be great spys but remember this not everything is what it seems' and with that Mr Solomon leaves the room.

**I haven't updated in a while and I don't really know how good this chapter is so any comments are greatly excepted!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Im sorry for the late update and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Alex Pov**

After the meeting I went to the Pe barn. I didn't need to think about what Macey said but her words just kept replaying over and over in my head. I had to stop thinking about her now I needed to make a call. I really didn't won't to though. I got my phone out of my pocket and dialled.

_'Alex ' her voice quiet._

'Look I want to ask you something and I want a straight answer ' I said into the phone.

_'Well hello to you too' _she said in that cheeky tone I used to love.

'Just listen okay I'm worried' I said

_'Your worried about me?'. _

'Yes I'm worried ' I said.

_'That's not going to work on me Alex , I know how you feel about me being with the circle. __ I'm not changing sides and you know it , I'm not giving you information either'._

'Who says I'm not on your side 'I questioned.

_'After the way you looked at me when you found out was a pretty big hint'._

_'_ Yeah I haven't forgiven the circle for what they did to my family but that doesn't mean that I want to see you getting hurt' I said. I didn't care about her anymore but I needed her to think that I do.

'_What about me Alex , have you forgiven me?' she asked. _

'Im not sure yet' I paused. 'Where are you?' I asked.

_' Alex I can't tell you_ ,_ I ... I have to go_ ' she stuttered.

'Wait ...are you in Italy' I asked.

_'Yes , Im in Italy with Katherine and a few other circle members. 'We have already captured agent Morgan and both agent Baxter's._

'Where are you keeping them' I asked.

_'I already told you information so now I want information in return' _she responded harshly.

'What?'.

_' Is Cammie Morgan coming to rescue her mother , if they are we want to be ready to take care of them'._

_'_ I've heard that they planing to go to France' I lied.

_' They ,who's they?' she asked._

'Cammie's friends and some teachers' I said.

_'Really, well thanks for the heads up we really don't want them screwing our plans in Rome'._

'Whats going on in Rome?' I asked.

_'Like I said before I can't tell you that so bye Alex '_ she said as she hanged up the phone.

I closed my phone and placed in my back pocket. I decided to throw a few punches at the punching bag to keep my mind busy. It was working until I heard someone walk up behind me.

'Alex can we talk' Macey asked.

'Sure talk ' I said not turning around to face her. I punched the bag with my right hand then kicked it with my left foot.

' I wanted to say sorry but I can't do that with your back facing me' she said.

'I don't want you to apologise ' I said punching the bag again.

'What... why not?'. I stopped punching the bag and turned to face her.

' You don't care about my opinion so why apologise' I narrowed my eyes.

'I care about your opinion, I care a lot' she yelled.

'Well you don't care enough to realise that I might be right about Preston ' I yelled as I took a step towards her.

'I know him, he cares about me ' she yelled and took a step closer in my direction.

'Well I thought someone cared about me too but guess what she stabbed me in the back and helped the circle kill my family' I walked the rest of the way to her and grabbed her wrists.

' People changed Macey and I don't want to see you get hurt ' I said quietly.

'Why ... why do you care if I get hurt' she looked up at me.

'Macey why wouldn't I care about an amazing girl like you'. I smiled down at her and reached up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. Macey's smiled widened when I did it and I couldn't help leaning down closer to her. I closed my eyes as my lips lightly touched hers. I wasn't sure if I was making a mistake kissing her but I couldn't help the feelings I had towards her. Macey responded to my kiss and I kissed her with more confidence. After a few minutes of our sweet kisses I rested my forehead against hers with my arms wrapped around her. Her eyes were closed as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her little nose and she opened her beautiful eyes.

My heart broke when I saw her expression - her eyes were filled with tears waiting to fall. That wide smile that was present on her face moments ago was long gone and replaced with a sad frown. I knew what was coming before she opened her mouth. I unwrapped my arms from her waist and reached up to untie her arms from my neck. Her hold was strong on my neck but I pulled them free. Her arms fell to her sides as I took a step back. The first tear fell down her face and I had to stop myself from kissing them away. Macey opened her mouth to speak but I shock my head. It hurt too much to think that she didn't feel the same way I did but worse to actually hear her say it. I turned around and started punching the bag again. I didn't want her to see the tears that threatened to escape my eyes.

'Alex please look at me' she said her voice quiet. I stopped but stood still not turning to face her.

' I ...I don't know how I feel about what just happened but don't you think for a second that I don't care about you ... I ...It's just complicated with Preston'. 'I mean the only reason your even here is to help us get him back and ... I can't believe I just kissed you'.

Her words cut like knives. How could I be so stupid she cares about him- she is risking her life to save him - she wants him. But why did she say that she cared about me? Thats not fare she can't feel that way about both of us. I turned around to face her. My face was guarded so she couldn't she the pain I was going through.

' Your right I'm not here to kiss you or care about you. So stop feeling that way about me and focus of saving him' I said harshly. The last thing I saw as I stormed out of the Pe barn was the tears flowing down her face.

**Okay this was a sad chapter and I feel very bad! I want to know if you liked this chapter or not so please review or PM me!;) Next chapter will be all about Cammie and Zach! - I think it's time for a cute and romantic chapter next!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Your everday spy couples!

**Okay I am very disappointed in myself for not having this chapter up sooner! And you guys probably don't care at all but I'm blaming it all on school! High school is just cruel and since im in year 9 there is just more work and assignments! ( I have three to do by the way - and right now I should be doing one of them but I'm writing for you! Good news though im on holidays (Yay , happy dancing )! Anyway enjoy this chapter and who likes the hunger games? I watched the teaser trailer and it was awesome ! - Okay I'm wierd , im excited about a two and a half-minute trailer , I think its time to go to the doctors! I should have really gone to the doctors when I started dreaming about Zach - a lot but oh well;)**

**Cammie Pov**

'Good job Zach ' I said to the smirking boy who pined me down. Zach smiled a little smile and pulled me up into a hug. His arms were tight and protective around me. Something was troubling him I just had to find out what. In a small voice I called out his name. When he didn't lift his head from the side of my neck I knew he was worried about something and I think he was worried about me.

'Zach what is it'? I pulled my head away to look at him. His eyes were sad and he looked stressed. Zach's been stressed for the past few days. It has only gotten worser the closer we get to rescuing Preston. His hasn't been the same annoying smirking boy that I met in that elevator a long time ago. He's changed into an amazing spy analysing every detail and trying to make sure nothing goes wrong. Even though the plan is almost bullet proof he is still stressing over it. Zach lowered his head and peck my lips with his.

' What if I can't protect you ' he whispered. He closed his eyes. ' What if you get hurt or worse what if I lose you Cam'. Zach stared down at me waiting for an answer. But what could I tell him. I can't say that everything will be fine but I believe that Zach will protect me no matter what.

'Zach what have you been doing the whole time since you 've met me ?' I asked. Zach looked at me wierd.

' What do you mean Cam ?' He asked clearly confused. I wide smile broke onto my face as I explained to him.

' You have done nothing but protect me Zach. Even though most of the time I had no idea what you were up to you always had my best interest' I said smiling. Zach kissed my forehead.

'You annoy the crap out of me but I know you love me Zach , you can't not protect me ' I finished by kissing him deeply. Once we pulled away Zach smiled and laughed.

'Im sorry I annoy the crap out of you but it's part of the boyfriend description' he smirked. I laughed. ' Really I thought the boyfriend was supposed to spoil the girl and at least take her out on a date' I smirked pulling out of his arms.

' Hey we did go on a date , remember when you left me with Jimmy' Zach smirked. Gosh that was such a long time ago.

' Yes I remember that and technically it wasn't really a date since Bex , Macey and Liz were listening to the conversation and they were kinda following us' I laughed. ' Im sorry I left you there with_** Josh**_ but you lied about seeing that guy before and I assumed the worst'. Zach interlocked our fingers together.

' I know but it got pretty awkward when you left and then when Bree Bree came back without you , Jimmy looked very smug about you ditching me ' Zach grimaced.

' First of all I'm sorry for that and second of all it's DeeDee and Josh , Zach get it right' I sighed. Zach smirked and pulled me into his arms.

Zach kissed my head and shrugged. 'Sorry Gallagher Girl but I don't really care '. I just shook my head and smiled.

' I love you Zach '. Zach smirked. ' And why wouldn't you love me , Im irresistable. I stepped out of his arms and crossed my arms over my chest. ' You totally wrecked the moment '.

Zach laughed. ' Sorry Cammie love you too' .

**Hope u guys like this chapter! Please Review!**


	14. Boy Trouble

**Hi Guys I know I have been MIA for the past few months but HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER! I've had writers block and it really sucks , but don't worry I have the next few chapters planed out and I have the ending all sorted out! Anyway I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to write a review! **

I always loved searching through the halls of Gallagher. Gliding my hands over the stone walls as I walked passed – slowly. The walls of Gallagher always relaxed me but at the moment I couldn't relax, no I really couldn't with a stressed Liz and an annoyed Bex beside me.

We couldn't find Macey anywhere. The girls and I have looked for her for about twenty minutes and to be honest I'm starting to worry.

'Where could she have gone 'Bex asked aloud?

'I don't know' I said stopping in front of the Gallagher family tree tapestry. Liz gasped.

'What if she is hurt…. the Circle might have her. 'What if she is gone' Liz said wide-eyed. Bex stopped suddenly and turn to Liz.

'Liz just **stop…**; stop being so dramatic 'Bex snapped. I was shocked Bex has never spoken to Liz like that before. I felt a protective urge towards Liz as I grabbed Bex's wrist.

'Gosh Bex, there's no reason to tell Liz off she is just worried'. I gave Bex my warning glare.

'Whatever' said Bex as she broke out of the grip I had on her wrist. Bex continued to walk down one of Gallagher's long hallways. Liz and I followed after her - Liz looked hurt, I was mad.

'What's up with you Bex?' I said harshly. Bex stopped walking and turned towards me.

'Nothing Cammie just leave it alone' Bex sighed. 'Are you alright Bex' Liz asked timidly. Bex's eyes hardened and looked at Liz.

'I said to leave it alone, its none of your business' said Bex. I looked at Bex, her hands were in tight fists and her body language was tense and she was glaring at us. For a split second her eyes saddened but then took back their angry glare. I was confused why she was snapping at us. I am Bex's friend but I'm Liz's as well and I need to stand up for her.

'That was out of line Bex, what's up with you'? Bex looked down at her feet then back up to me.

'I ….. I don't have to tell you – you won't understand' Bex said sadly.

I stepped forward and grabbed her arm. 'Were your best friends Bex, tell us what's wrong 'I stated.

'It's nothing, we can talk about it later once we have found Macey' Bex said. 'Alright let's find her'.

* * *

We finally found Macey in the PE Barn punching the crap out of the punching bag. 'Found her' Bex said while walking in with Liz and I. Liz let out sigh and walked up to her- but Macey didn't stop.

'Macey we have looked everywhere for you' Liz said while Macey ignored her and continued to kick and punch the punching bag. I called out to Macey but she didn't stop. Bex and I shared a look. We walked closer to Macey and stood behind her.

'Macey are you alright' Liz asked. Macey stopped her arms dropping to her sides her head looking down. 'I'm not alright' Macey spoke so softly. Bex and I stood by her side Bex on the right and me on her left. I looked at Macey's face and you could tell that she had been crying. I hate seeing her cry. It takes a lot to get a Gallagher girl to cry. Whatever or whoever left her like this must have been important to her- to impact her like this.

'I'm mad' she said. I was shocked, who is she mad at?

'I'm mad at him' Macey said looking up at Bex and I. 'Who Macey' Bex asked quietly.

'Alex…. it's his fault that I'm confused'. 'I had everything sorted out, I was going to rescue Preston and he was going to be with me. He is the only one who truly understands me… I think I might love him' she whispered. I never knew that Preston meant that much to her.

'But Alex thinks he can just walk in and put doubts in my head – which may or may not be true. I'm just so frustrated with him but at the same time I have this deep connection with him and I just can't ignore it especially since he just kissed me' Macey finished in a rush.

The next minute Bex, Liz and I just stood there with our mouths open.

'What 'all three of us screamed at the same time. Macey laughed. 'Yeah Alex just kissed me and I'm not sure if it was a mistake or not' she said.

'He likes you' Liz asked. She came closer to us. 'Oh my god do you like him' Liz asked Macey. Macey shrugged.

'I don't know, I hardly know the guy but I think I do' Macey said. 'Hah I'm so confused and I'm never confused about guys' Macey said frustrated. I looked at Bex and Liz and I think we shared the same thought. Our boy expert was clearly distressed and confused because of a guy. Wow what is going on.

'Maybe you should tell him how you feel' Bex said. Macey looked down at her feet.

'I can't' she looked up at us. 'And I shouldn't, were rescuing Preston that's the only thing I should be concentrating on'.

'If you're sure Macey' I asked. Macey nodded. The girls and I didn't push her further; she needed to figure it out for herself. With one problem kind of solved I turned my attention to Bex.

'Now what's up with you Bex and I expect an explanation' I demanded. Bex looked down at the floor than up to us girls.

'It's Grant. He is a total idiot who doesn't bloody understand one thing about me and I'm I think it's a mistake being with him' she said in her English accent .

'Bex I've seen the way he looks at you, it's pretty clear that he cares about you' Macey encouraged.

I looked at Bex and for the first time of knowing her she look conflicted. Bex is the type of girl who is never conflicted; she is always the one to make up her mind. Though the girl standing before me was nothing like my best friend at the moment.

'It doesn't matter … it's just too soon to be with him. I mean I hardly know him and the last time we saw each other properly was when Gallagher had the exchange with Blackthorne' said Bex. Liz stepped towards her and smiled.

'I understand Bex, you shouldn't be with him if you're not comfortable' Liz reassured Bex. I smiled at Liz as she wrapped her arms around Bex. Liz as always been the one to comfort us when one of us needed it. I remember the countless time when I missed my father and Liz was there to hug me while I cried. Macey and I stepped forward at the same time wrapping our arms around Liz and Bex. The most important friends in my life were here with me. But they were more than just my best friends they were my sisters. Bex broke away from the hug and straightened her crumpled clothes.

'Thanks guys 'she smiled.

'It's what sisters do' I said.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I have a question has anyone read the book Divergent and If you've had how amazing is it! I definitely recommend it! I promise to have the next chapter up soon!**


	15. Strategise

**Zach's Point of view**

I never thought I would see myself here – at the famous Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women planning a rescue mission at exactly 4:31 in the morning.

I never thought Life as a spy could be so messed up, difficult, exhausting or just plain awkward. Why awkward you may ask? Well at Blackthorne they teach you to strategize, they teach you how to shoot a gun; they teach you how to kill and to live with yourself afterwards. But nothing has prepared me for this awkward meeting between my friends and Cammie's.

'Look guys…. I know everyone is tired and being up at 4:31 in the morning doesn't help, but we need to go through the plan' Cammie said from beside me.

She was right we all needed to get our act together because let's face it life as a spy is going to be hard and if we can't deal with being woken up in the early morning than maybe we shouldn't be spy's. But I guess it would be nice to have a few extra hours of sleep.

I looked down at my Gallagher Girl and kissed her fore-head before stepping out into the circle that we have gathered in. I looked forward at Grant who was glaring at the ground; out of all of us he was the one fully awake. Everyone knew why he was so mad; we all heard it a few days ago in the Grand Hall. At first I had no idea what was going on, I thought they were cool, Grant said everything was good between him and Bex but I guess not since Bex dumped him. I was walking passed on my way to the PE barn when I heard the screaming and threats. The girls were standing outside the doors of the Grand Hall looking panicked. So having him and Bex in the same room is probably not the best idea.

'Cammie's right, we leave in 24 hours so we need to go through the plan one final time' I said. Everybody nodded.

'We are taking Macey's jet, which is due to arrive in exactly 24 hours' I said, glancing at Cammie to continue. Cammie stepped closer to me.

'Once we arrive, we will travel straight to the abandoned flat, in Rome' Cammie paused, 'Liz are you sure that it is abandoned and secure' Cammie asked. Liz yawned and then nodded, placing her head back on Jonas's shoulder. Jonas smiled down at Liz then looked at Cammie.

'Sorry Cam she was up until 12 looking over the surveillance tapes, but the building is secure' Jonas replied. Cammie thanked Jonas.

'When arriving we will have to check again to make sure' I said. Jonas agreed and Liz snored quietly.

'Okay after that, the plan is pretty boring, we will observe Preston than when the opportunity is presented we will go in and get him' Cammie finished with a sigh.

'We will need to collect as much information as we can before we can kidnap him Cam' I said. Cam gave me a look that pretty much said "whatever I couldn't be bothered at the moment" which I just smiled at.

'Right well if that's all, I would rather not be in the room at the moment' Grant said while looking at Bex.

'Yeah I'm going, see you in a few hours' Alex said exiting the room with Grant. Cammie kissed me on the cheek before following Jonas and the girls out of the room.

I stood there looking at nothing but thinking about everything. A million things were racing through my mind but one thing was slower than the rest leaving itself planted in my brain.

What if we were wrong - What if it was all a trap –What would happen to us.

* * *

The next time I woke up it wasn't before the sun was up, but it still was way too early. Cammie was leaning over me, her lips so close to mine. Cammie was still in her pyjamas and I couldn't help the thoughts that flooded my mind. But the worried look on her face stopped those thoughts.

'What is it Cammie' I asked. I sat up straight. Cammie leaned in closer to me and whispered, 'A car just pulled into Gallagher' she said quietly.

A car pulled into to Gallagher…. shit. I got out of bed and realised how cold it was since I only had boxers on. I turned back to Cammie to see her staring at my chest. At any other moment I would have smirked and asked her if she liked what she saw but right now wasn't the time.

'Cammie go wake up the girls but stay in the room, the boys and I will go check it out' I said going over to Jonas and shacking him awake.

Cammie left the room. After Jonas was awake I told him to hack into the Gallagher Cameras to check to see if it was the Circle. By the time I woke up Grant and Alex Jonas had the camera footage up.

Getting out of the car was..…...

**AND YOU WILL FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER, THE MORE REVIEWS THE EARLER THE CHAPTER COMES!**


	16. Surprised Visitors

**Last Chapter…..**

'Cammie go wake up the girls but stay in the room, the boys and I will go check it out' I said going over to Jonas and shacking him awake. Cammie left the room. After Jonas was awake I told him to hack into the Gallagher Cameras to check to see if it was the Circle. By the time I woke up Grant and Alex Jonas had the camera footage up.

Getting out of the car was….

* * *

**Cammie Pov**

I was alert. I was ready for the threat. I ran fast, faster than ever before towards the girls who were still asleep and didn't know about the possible threat outside the Gallagher's doors. As I passed the beautiful double window on my left two figures stopped me in my sprint. Were my eyes playing tricks on me or was it really them. I started to run again, instead this time going in the opposite direction.

I ran out of the doors of Gallagher just in time to see Zach helping Abby pull Townsend out of the car.

Townsend had one of his arms wrapped around my Aunts shoulders and the other over Zach's. With a slight limp in his left leg, Abby and Zach directed him up the stairs. Abby had a gash on her right check which was bleeding but other than that it didn't look like she had any other injuries. I ran towards them.

"Abby "I finally reached her. She turned her attention away from Townsend to look at me.

"Hey squirt long time no see" Abby smiled, it didn't reach her eyes though. Abby looked back at Townsend who at the moment had gone unconscious. Abby frowned at Townsends closed eyes.

"It should have worn off by now" Abby muttered quietly as she walked through Gallagher's doors.

"What Abby "I asked worriedly. Was Townsend injected with something? I looked towards Zach who nodded and started to Lead Abby to the infirmary.

Abby pulled Townsend in the other direction towards my mother's office.

"Abby if Townsend was injected with something we need to take him to the infirmary" Zach said firmly.

"Oh … don't worry about him I just gave him a little something to make him relax; you know how uptight he can get" Abby said continuing to walk towards my mother's office. Zach smirked and helped Abby lead him into my mother's office. They placed him on my mother's couch. I looked around my mum's office, hoping she was here not held by the Circle. I was really missing her and just by seeing the similarities between Abby and my mum just made it all that harder.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Zach and Abby started talking.

"So you drugged him?" Zach asked slightly amused. Abby laughed while grabbing a cloth for her cheek.

"He couldn't drive so he pretty much complained about my driving so I pretended to give him some pain relief for his ankle' Abby said going over to sit on the armrest of the couch next to Townsend's head.

"What happened" I asked quietly. Abby sighed while swiping Townsend's hair out of his eyes, her hand lingering for a few seconds. I caught her eye and raised an eyebrow. Abby smirked and looked at Zach.

"Why don't you get the others so we can talk all together" Abby said. Zach nodded at Abby and gave me a small smile before walking out of the room.

"Well squirt what can I say, we were fooled. We let our want to destroy the Circle over rule the logic of the situation" Abby said. I nodded then smirked.

"Yeah and what's going on with you and Townsend" I asked giddily. Abby frowned.

"Please squirt I'm capable of ignoring our differences and point of opinions when it comes to his health" Abby scolded.

"Of course "I said sarcastically turning around so she couldn't see my eyes rolling at her stubbornness.

"Anyway life's too short to be arguing over stupid things" She said quietly. I turned around to face her. Abby was looking down at Townsend almost lovingly. I've never seen that expression on her face before.

"There's nothing wrong about caring about someone and wanting to spend the rest of your life with them" She said.

Abby looked up at me and smirked.

"No telling anybody squirts, I still have an image to up hold" she laughed. I laughed along with her, I still had her. My Aunt was still with me, at least I had her.

I walked up to my Aunt Abby a single tear running down my face, sensing it she opened her arms and held me tight.

"I love you, I'm so glad you're here "I said into her shoulder. Abby squeezed me tighter then pulled me out of her shoulder to look me in the face.

"I love you to squirt and it's alright we will get your mum back I promise" She said quietly. I hugged her again. We were silent for a few more seconds until we heard a small cough from next to us on the coach. Townsend got up into a sitting position looking disorientated and confused. Abby smiled sheepishly and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Hi Mr Townsend" I said. He looked towards Abby and I.

"Miss Morgan "Townsend nodded then turned to Abby and scolded.

"Care to explain Abby why you drugged me? Haven't you learned from last time in the Bahamas when you accidently drugged me for fun" Townsend yelled.

"In my defence I didn't expect you to be so heavy so for your own health I had to shove you in the genitor's closet" Abby yelled back.

"In your defence, you shouldn't have drugged me in the first place and then forget to collect me after the subject was terminated" Townsend said.

"Oh please stop making such a big deal out of it; you were only there for a few hours "said Abby Laughter filling her eyes.

* * *

We were all gathered in my mother's office. Abby was sitting in the chair at my mother's desk while Townsend stood behind her. Everyone was facing them waiting for what they were about to say. The three boys leaned against the farthest wall from Abby and Townsend, Zach stood behind me and in front of them. You could tell by Grants, Alex and Jonas's body posture that they were very uncomfortable with the lack of information about the two adults that stood before them.

Even though they introduced themselves Abby couldn't stop her intimidating glare and Townsend couldn't help his unease towards the ex-blackthorn boys. Liz and Macey stood closest to me while Bex claimed the seat in front of the desk. I could have sat in the seat next to her but really I just wanted to stand up.

Abby and Townsend spoke first, explaining what happened. They were to split up in two groups, themselves and a few other agents who unfortunately were killed in action and my mother and the Baxter's in the other group. My mother's group entered the compound first and weren't lucky enough to escape. Abby and Townsend got out just in time.

"Now that we are here, we acquire you guys to come with us to Rome, we weren't expecting three others but that shouldn't matter just makes the plan more bullet proof" Townsend explained.

"What plan "Zach asked finally speaking for the first time. Townsend looked at Abby and nodded, Abby continued speaking.

"The plan is to split into two groups"….. Before Abby could continue I jumped in.

"Isn't splitting up a bad idea, what makes you think it will work this time? I said rather concerned.

" I agree with Cammie" Bex said coming to stand closer.

"I'm aware of your concerns Miss Morgan, Miss Baxter but let's say we stay together we are more likely to be sported then when being separated" Townsend smirked.

"He's right Cam, it makes sense" Liz said.

Abby continued.

" So that is why we won't be seen together and we will have limited contact" said Abby.

"Who will be in each group" Macey asked. Abby looked down at the desk.

"I think it would be easier and less time consuming if we just went in group genders" Townsend continued for Abby. Group genders , does he mean boys and girls?

"So boys and girls" Bex clarified. Townsend nodded. "I'm cool with that" Bex shrugged.

"I'm not " Zach said firmly.

"Me either " Grant stated after Zach also Alex gave a half nod. Jonas looked down at the floor avoiding giving an answer.

"Well it doesn't matter if we are in mixed groups or not our main goal is to get to Rome save Rachelle and The Baxter's and stop the Circle " Townsend said.

"But now that I think about it, I think it would be better to have the boys separate to the girls … less distraction" Townsend decided. Abby seem too sightly agree with Townsend but I could see that she didn't want to be separated from Townsend. But I had to agree with Mr Townsend it would be better if I was separated from Zach. As much as it angered me to think it it's the right thing to do.

"Well I don't agree with you" Zach said stepping closer to Townsend challenging him. Townsend stepped closer to Zach.

"Fine we will put it to a vote" Townsend said." I vote yes to the boys and girls group and Abby your vote? ". Abby voted yes as well as Townsend. Bex voted yes, Zach voted no followed by Grant with a no. Alex and Macey both voted no. Both Jonas and Liz voted yes as much as it killed them and you could see it in their eyes.

It was my time to answer and I couldn't look at Zach when the word yes slipped from my lips.

* * *

I stood in front of Macey's privet jet. Bex and Macey were already stepping up the steps having already gathering their equipment and said there good byes. To my left Jonas was going through the equipment with Liz trying to spend as much time with her as possible. To my right Abby was whispering something to Townsend. Mr Townsend then leaned in a kissed her cheek when he thought nobody was looking.

"Cammie" Zach whispered he stood behind me - arms wrapped around my waist. I loved being in his arms. A single tear slowly made its way down my cheek. It could be our last time together. As we stood there together images of when we first , till now flooded my mind.

The time I was dressed in the red strapless dress and him in a suite. The way we danced in the Grand hall. Our first kissed , the way he dipped me.

The time we were trapped in the compartment on the train, that time makes me blush. When Zach left the note in his jacket saying that he would see me soon. When he kissed me before we entered the blackthorn tunnels. The way he looked at me when I returned home from being on the run. The way he kissed me, reminding me that he cared even though I wasn't the same person any more. How he was so supportive when I decided to go after Preston and by the way he looked at me when he said he loved me.

Zach kissed the inside of my neck while he unwrapped his arms from my waist. I turned around to face him. He kissed my cheek then pulled out a thin chain necklace from his pocket. On the chain was a small ring which had four words engraved on the inside. He slipped the chain necklace around my neck and whispered "Keep this with you always". I nodded – unable to speak. Zach then leaned down slowly cupped my cheek and kissed me. Once we pulled away, Zach walked me closer to the jet.

With one last kiss we said our goodbyes.

**Okay I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry about leaving you guys hanging! but this chapter was extra long! Please Review and I hope to get the next chapter up soon!**


End file.
